Rosalie's Daughter
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Aoife(pronounced Ee-fa) is a half-bread, and luckily the Cullen's friends recognized this and brought Aoife to them. Rosalie uses this chance to become a mom, but Aoife beats her to it. How does the family work now? SethxOC. Takes place in teen years, some lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello, this is Carlisle."_

"_Carlisle? Hi, It's Maggie from the Irish Nomads."_

"_Maggie! What can I do for you m'dear?"_

"_I need a favor from ya, Carlisle. I've got a kid here who appears to be like Nes."_

"_Get some animal blood in her so she isn't tempted on the way over. How old do you think she is?"_

"_She looks about 3 or 4."_

"_How did you find her?"_

"_She stumbled onto us a few days ago."_

"_Alright, we will be ready for her. What do you think time wise?"_

"_We will all come up for a visit and bring her. Give us a full 24 hours?"_

"_We will see you then. Thank you Maggie."_

"_No, thank you Carlisle. This youngin needs you."_

*The next day, Carlisle POV

"Carlisle! Alice says 5 minutes!" Edward yells up the stairs to me. My entire family was downstairs awaiting the arrival of our newest addition. I ran down to stand with the Cullens, Hales, and a few of the wolves. Jacob guarded a 9 year old version of the girl that everyone knew was barely 2 as Bella stood on her other side, Rose and Esme nearby. Jasper stood the separate but still in the vicinity while Emmett bounced from next to the door to the kitchen and back. Edward and Alice stood next to me, whispering amongst themselves.

"They are here! Emmett said excitedly. He bounded to the door and then away again, making Nessie giggle and touch Bella's face as Rose reached out and smacked Emmett's head. I leaned forward and opened the front door to see Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, and a stranger who I know is the reason the Irish coven is here at all.

"Come in." I used my hands to welcome them inside.

"How have you all been?" Siobhan asked with a smile.

"We have been well, and you?"

"Lads, Siobhan and I need to hunt before anything else, so if you would excuse us, we remember the boundaries." Liam's eyes and the bruises underneath allow us to nod and not take offense to their running off.

"Well that was weird…"Jacob says.

"Sorry, they've been weird all trip. This is Aoife." Maggie introduces us to the stranger standing in the doorway.

"Eefa?" Emmett asks. The girl nods.

"It's Irish." She says.

"Well, Aoife, you are welcome to stay here if you abide by our practices."

"What are your practices?" Her voice is soft but curious, and her green eyes stared at each of us hard.

"We drink blood from animals only, we do not go onto the reservation lands, we leave alone wolves, and we work as a family." Aoife looks to Maggie, who nods encouragingly. The girl's hair is long, curly, and a deep red that looked extremely similar to Maggie's.

"I will follow these practices."

Nobody's POV

"Aoife, what happened to your mother?" Alice asked.

"She died givin' birth ta me. My father left before I was born."

"How did you survive?" Rose asks, shocked.

"I met a nice vampire lady who helped me learn what to do. Her name was Charlotte, and she traveled with her mate, Peter. They say they know yous, and they told me where to find Maggie."

"Maggie, what is the gift?" Edward asks. Aoife looks confused and slightly hurt.

"She can persuade anyone of anything, and get into their mind to pull what she needs to do it." Maggie tries to hide the shiver that is sent down her spine at the memory.

Maggie and Aoife stand awkwardly as the Cullen/Hales look at one another, but most stayed quite. Nessie walked gracefully to Maggie and touched her hand, undoubtedly showing her images and thoughts. Maggie smiled and nodded before turning to Aoife.

"Aoife, this is Nessie. She is a half-breed, like you." The Cullens/Hales all watched, curious of what would happen.

"May I show you?" Nessie asks. Aoife nods slowly and cautiously. Nessie reaches out and holds Aoife's hand, and the others watch nervously as Aoife's eyes glaze over. After a few moments, Nessie lets go, and Aoife blinks twice before looking at the individuals around her.

"I think I will like it very much here."

"I hate to do this to ya, but I've got ta catch up with the others, we are due in Greenland by tomorrow morn." Maggie says. She hugs everyone and then turns and runs.

Aoife is pronounced Ee-fa, like Eva with an f.

Aoife's POV

"So you know Peter?" A blond male asks me. I nod.

"He and Charlotte practically raised me until I could survive on my own enough to find Maggie. I'm lucky they found me."

"Wow."

"Um…I don't mean to sound weird, but could you all introduce yourselves please?" I scratched the back of my head feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh dear! I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle." A woman with soft features and caramel colored hair smiled at me kindly, as did Carlisle, whose face was more angular but still kind, and his blond hair made him challenge a movie star.

"I am Rosalie, and this is my husband Emmett. He's an idiot though, so you don't have to worry about listening to him." Rosalie was very pretty, with long blonde hair that curled at the ends and a curvy figure. I smiled at her shyly and watched as her husband, Emmett, pouted.

Nessie touched my face to tell me that her father is the male with bronze hair and his name is Edward and that her mother is Bella, the vampire with long brown hair and kind eyes. Her Uncle Jasper is the male with blond hair that knows Peter, and Aunt Alice is the one everyone calls a Pixie, with dark hair and a small frame.

"I am very tired." I yawned and rubbed my eye. "Will I be able to live with you forever? Are we a family now?"

"Of course, darling." Rosalie said.

"Good, I've always wanted a family." I smile as Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Edward, and Alice all exchanged looks. Alice got a faraway look and Edward smiled.

"Well, for tonight, I'm sure you can sleep in Rose's room. We will get everything figured out tomorrow." Esme says. Bella smiles at me and Rosalie takes my hand as she leads me up the stairs to her room.

"I share the room with Emmett, but we don't actually sleep, so the bed is just for decoration."

"Nessie showed me that she lives with her parents separately. Why don't you and Emmett have a house separate too?" Rosalie smiles at Alice as she hands her clothing.

"Well Bella and Edward have a house because they just got married and because of Nessie. They are a little family within a larger one. Emmett and I don't have any kids so we just live in the main house." I yawn as she helps me undress and get into pj's, picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"Do you want a family like Nessie has?" I ask her. Rosalie lies down next to me and plays with my hair.

"Of course I do, but I can't have children. That's why I was so happy when Nessie joined us. Even though I'm just her aunt, it's the closest I can get to being a mom."

I was drifting off to sleep, but I scooted closer to Rosalie and curled up against her. "I wish I had a mommy. Will you be my mommy?" I yawned and fell asleep to Rosalie kissing my forehead.

"Of course. Of course I will."

I woke up to sunshine poking through the window. When I rolled over and stretched, I saw Rosalie lying there, watching me with a soft smile.

"Good morning princess." She said.

"Did you mean it last night? Will you really be my mommy?" I whispered. If vampires could cry, I'm pretty sure she would be crying.

"Of course, princess. I will give you everything you can ever dream for."

"I just always dreamed of a mommy and a daddy. Both of mine left me." Rosalie moved forward and hugged me.

"First thing first, let's get some food into that belly!" she picked me up and raced downstairs at inhuman speed. She set me down at the table and Esme gave me a plate filled with cinnamon buns and a glace of milk.

"Thank you."

"Bella, could you watch Aoife for a second for me?" Bella nods and comes to sit next to me. Rosalie calls Emmett over to Esme and Carlisle as they have a hushed discussion.

"So, how do you like it here?" Bella asks me.

"Well, I haven't been awake for much, but what I've experienced is amazing. Nessie is really smart, and her power is really cool."

"I bet you could be pretty smart too. You haven't had the same advantages as Nessie. She was surrounded by people who wanted to teach her and had the materials to do so. You're still young, I'm sure if we start you now, you could catch up in no time. Plus, I think you have a thing for languages. Your accent is already fading." Bella smiles at me and I take another bite of the cinnamon role.

"Oh, here come the wolves. The leader was my best friend when I was human, and he imprinted on Nessie, which just means they're mates. He and his pack protect our land and Nessie, and now you, from harm. But they eat a lot." I smile as I take another bite and a sip of milk. The door suddenly busts open as 5 large men with russet skin and dark hair along with a woman with the same appearance walk in and sit at the table. Esme smiles at them as she brings them all plates overflowing with food.

Rosalie was still in a conversation with the others when Nessie ran and jumped onto the tallest man.

"Jakey!" she squealed.

"Who's the new one?" the man named Jake asked.

"That's Aoife. She's like me. Aoife! This is Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quill, and Collin." I smile at the boys and each one chimes a hello, except for the one Nessie called Seth, who just keeps giving me a weird look. I look at Bella who is smirking and Nessie starts to giggle.

Edward came over as Jacob was forcing Seth out of the house. He raised an eyebrow before calling to Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose! Come here real quick!" Edward said. Rosalie is there in no time.

"What's up?"

"Seth imprinted." Edward was trying to hide his smirk as Rosalie's face grew angry.

"Can't any of them just keep it in their pants?!" she yells. Esme comes over with Emmett and Carlisle.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, shall we?" Carlisle says. The wolves stuff their faces with food so fast I worry they will choke.

"What is the plan?"

"Rose and Emmett are going to use J to get papers for Aoife. She will be a Cullen. Additionally, Alice has been working on a house for Emmett, Rose, and Aoife for some time now. She saw it." Carlisle laughs before continuing. "Aoife, how do you feel about Emmett and Rose being your Dad and Mom?" My answering smile was all they needed before Emmett picked me up into a bear hug and Rosalie joined in.

"Does that mean I can call you Mom and Dad now?" I asked. Emmett's answering laugh boomed throughout the house as Rosalie nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, as well as to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **for commenting! **

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters except my OC**

_Aoife now appears to be 14_

"Mom! Do you know where my leather jacket is?" I don't have to yell because I know my mother could hear me. Our house is large and a couple hundred yards away from the main house. Nessie's house is 750 yards away from mine, to the right.

"Its in the dining room last I saw!" she calls back. My grandfather, Carlisle, had to get a new job because he was supposed to be 40 years old and only looked 34 at most. About a year after I came to my family, we all moved from Forks to a town called Belfair, which isn't too far from Forks. Grandpa got a job at the nearby hospital and the wolves were still relatively close to La Push.

Like in Forks, we live on the edge of the town. We had the main house, which is where Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grandma, Grandpa, and the wolves stayed. Then Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward and Nessie had a cozy home, slightly larger than their cottage in Forks, and Momma, Daddy, and I shared a house that rivaled the main house in size.

I zipped to the dining room and found my jacket on the back of my chair.

"Thank you!" I heard my mother laugh and my father chuckled from separate directions in the house. I walked from the large dining room with white walls, a glass table, and silver and white upholstered chairs, through the kitchen that looks like it belonged in a magazine, and past the living room filled with leather couches and chairs, expensive hardwood flooring, and a large television, to get to the front door. As I opened it, Momma appeared.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Nessie and I wanted to go out on our bikes." I tell her. She smiled at me and adjusted my jacket before nodding an approval at me. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, black Doc Martens, my black studded leather jacket, and a black long sleeve shirt that had white crosses on it. My fashion sense is very different than everyone else's, but Aunt Alice just had fun with it and made me get "designer goth" as she called it. Mom was just happy to have a daughter, and was much too happy to help me decorate my room with black walls, white furniture, and black sheets with my ceiling painted like a galaxy.

"Is Seth or Jacob going with you?"

"No, we aren't going far."

'Alright, go say goodbye to your father. And make sure to be back before 3! You know how bad Alice wants to go shopping with you and Ness." I smiled and kissed my mother on the cheek before skipping off to find my father.

"Daddy!"

"What's up Princess?"

"Nessie and I are going to go riding for a little while. We will stay close. I love you." I reminded him. I kissed his cheek before turning and running at full speed to Nessie's house, where she was waiting for me. We walked to the garage slowly, gossiping and giggling about the wolves.

"Jake told me that Embry is going to propose to Sasha." Nessie says quietly.

"Really?!" I started to jump up and down. We had been waiting for Embry to imprint while in Forks, and as soon as we moved, he imprinted on a very pretty lady named Sasha here in Belfair.

"Yea! Embry convinced Leah to go to the ring store with him for help. They're going today after their patrol." I squealed as we arrived at the garage. Nes typed in the code and the door opened. We slipped in before it closed and turned on the light, out of habit more than need.

"I want to go to college." Nessie said suddenly. I froze with my helmet halfway to my head.

"What? Where? What for? _When?_" I asked.

"Well, I mean I'm full grown, and I'm bored here. I'm bored with the life I have right now. Plus, you know my mom has been dying to go, and I can't help but feel I'm the one that stopped her."

"Or," I start. "You know, the fact that she knew she would become a vampire and have eternity to live and do whatever she wants. Plus, didn't they think you were going to die eventually too? That kind of puts a damper on things." Nessie glares at me, but I just focus on getting my bike ready. I steered it out of the garage and buckled my helmet while waiting for my cousin.

"I just feel guilty. And I would want you to go with me, of course."

"We haven't even gone to high school."

"That's true…So what? We move again and all go to high school? We just moved here, and the guys can't keep moving further from La Push."

"Why? They don't protect La Push anymore, they protect us. Plus, if you wanted to go to college, I'm vaguely sure they would move anyway. We should move somewhere completely different, like New York, or London. Start high school, graduate, go to college. Just a suggestion." I shrug my shoulders before jumping on my bike and taking off, not waiting anymore for my cousin who was just getting stuck in her own mind.

I leaned forward on the bike, pretending I was flying, and sped onto the driveway of the main house. I heard Nessie's bike further behind me, and I heard the door to the main house open.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Seth yelled. I giggled while doing a wheelie and turned down the road in the direction that leads away from Belfair. The wind blew against my body, hard, but I was slim enough that it didn't get control over me, and strong enough that even if it tried, I'd win. Nessie caught up with me as I went around a curve and caught a sent. I slowed down and motioned to her to come investigate with me. The scent was familiar. We got off our bikes and took off our helmets before walking into the forest to investigate.

"I can't wait to see her." The voice said. It was soft and recognizable. Nessie and I looked at each other, her eyes lit up.

"Senna! Zafrina!" Nessie stood up and walked towards the Amazons. They looked surprised, but only for a moment before they gathered Nessie in their arms.

"How have you been, child?"

"Well! Why are you here? Is everything alright?" Nessie's voice was high in anxiety and excitement, as if the two were having a competition.

"We need to talk you Carlisle and Edward. Could you lead the way?" Nes nodded before making her way back to me and taking my hand, leading me back to the bikes while explaining her memories of the Amazons. That is why I had recognized them, because Nessie had given me these memories before.

As we rode back to the main house, Senna and Zafrina ran beside us in the woods, concealed from human eyes. Nessie and I hurried to put the bikes away while Senna and Zafrina went inside to talk to Carlisle and Edward. Alice had seen them coming and made sure Edward and Carlisle were in the main house. Nes and I ran up the front steps and into the house, hoping to hear some of the conversation. But Aunt Alice and Mom stood in the doorway so we couldn't get in.

"Time to go shopping!" Aunt Alice clapped her hands together in excitement. Mom smiled at us as Nessie touched my hand to ask if I could use my power to get us into the conversation. I looked Nessie in they eyes and used my gift to show her that there would be too many minds to persuade. Not long after I arrived at the Cullen's home did we realize I could use my gift to communicate, similar to Nessie's gift.

"When you get back, we will be able to determine what to tell you. Grandpa says from deep in the house. With the promise of information upon returning home, Nes and I became less begrudging to go shopping.

When we got home from shopping, the atmosphere felt very strange. We each were loaded down with numerous bags from many different stores, but the curiosity that ate away at me pushed me to run to the door.

"Aoife! Wait up!" Nessie called. I walked inside and saw that the Amazons were not our only guests. So was Charlotte and Peter, and Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie. I raced forward to Maggie for a hug.

"Oi Ma Eefa! You've grown!" Maggie hugs me back and I giggle. She is the one who named me.

"What is going on?" Mom asks. I look up and notice for the first time the sullen looks on everyone's faces.

"Aoife. They want to see her." Liam's voice was gravely.

"Who?" Mom asks. Nobody spoke for what seemed like an hour, until finally Uncle Edward answered Mom's question.

"The Volturi."


End file.
